Halliwell and the Handyman
by katekidman
Summary: COMPLETE! When Piper opens the door to the new handyman one morning, sparks will fly between the two. But Piper is with Dan. Will she ignore the growing sexual tention between them? Or give into desire? Read to find out! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell raced around her room, her wet hair in a towel and clothes all over the floor. "Damn it" Piper cursed as she searched through her piles of clothes looking for a particular dress. She was late. Again. Dan had convinced her to stay out late last night and now she was receiving the consequences.

Piper was the owner of the infamous club P3, which was doing remarkably well.

Ding-dong.

"Can somebody get that?!" piper yelled out her bedroom door to her sisters Phoebe and Prue who she lives with in the manor.

Ding-dong. Piper let out a frustrated sigh, threw the clothes she held in her hands on the ground and stormed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "Yeah no problem guys I got it," she yelled sarcastically up the stairs as she pulled open the door.

What greeted her was a man wearing a white wife beater Singlet and jeans holding a toolbox. He was absolutely gorgeous that Piper didn't realise that she was starring until he gave her a funny look and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry uhmm hi." She stuttered trying to regain some sense to her.

"Hi, I'm Leo, Leo Wyat,t the handyman you ordered" he said while awkwardly avoiding her eyes, which Piper found extremely weird.

Only then did it hit her that she was wearing her robe… and only her robe. Which in her hast and frustration hadn't tightened properly.

"Oh, oh my" she said as her cheeks blushed bright red and she quickly hastened to wrap her robe securely around her naked body.

Leo could feel his cheeks were red hot as he saw the creamy white skin of her thighs and tummy for the few seconds they were exposed before they were hidden beneath the silky material once again.

When the door had first opened to him he felt all the breath leave him. This woman was beautiful. Her big brown eyes looking up at him from beneath her towel, which held her hair up, entranced him.

He was quickly brought back to the embarrassing situation they were in as piper spoke, "I'm so sorry, I'm in such a rush and I didn't even… notice" She laughed nervously.

"Its perfectly fine, I didn't see anything, honest." He said, flashing her a charming smile, which she couldn't help but smile back at.

They stood there smiling at each other until Leo cleared his throat softly "so umm... can I come in?"

Piper blinked many times, "oh right, yes of course" she stammered, moving out of the way to let him through.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is my first story so I'm kinda nervous ) **_

_**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it a lot!**_

_**There will be about 12 chapters of this story! So I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Keep reading and reviewing, because it puts a smile on my face. Hehe. **_

_**Kate. xx**_

"My names Piper by the way" holding out her hand for him to shake, which he did. They held hands a bit longer than any two people meeting for the first time should.

Releasing his hand she said "Um would you like some coffee? I'll be back down in a few minutes, I just have to get changed".

"Yeah, that would be good thanks, ill just go into to the kitchen and check out that sink while a wait shall I?"

Piper nodded shyly, "kitchens that way" she pointed before turning and dashing up the stairs into her room. She quickly closed the door behind her, resting her head against it.

That was weird, she thought. She had a tingling feeling in her tummy, why, she didn't know.

Leo watched her until she was out of sight, and let out the breath he felt like he had been holding since he had first saw her.

Great he thought, he had met this woman for 5 minutes and he was already very much attracted to her. This is going to be an extremely hard couple of weeks to get through.

15 minutes later Piper came down the stairs wearing a knee length black skirt and white collared shirt. Her hair was dried now and flowed down her back gracefully.

She walked into the kitchen expecting to see Leo, but on first glance there was no one there. She walked around the bench heading towards the sink and suddenly tripped over a pair of legs sticking out.

She fell forward, expecting to his solid surface but Leo rose up quickly catching her as she fell into his lap.

"Are you okay he said peering down at her" with worried eyes, which Piper found incredibly adorable.

"Yeah... I'm fine, thanks to you," she said with a sweet smile.

Having Piper in his lap was making Leo very hot and flustered, but at the same time he didn't want to let her go.

Leo held her hands and pulled her up with him into to standing position. With their hands still together, Piper became very aware of the space between them, which was virtually none.

They're mouths were inches apart, and Leo had to fight the urge to capture her lips with his own and kiss her passionately.

The heat between the two was unbearable… Piper started to lean forward when, BANG! The front door was slammed open.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey my lovely readers! Thanks for reviewing again! Its makes me very happy. **__****__** Hehe. **_

_**I know the chapters are kinda short but its just because I don't know where to cut it off. And I'm updating pretty regularly, so you wont have to wait long for the next chapter. But if you want longer chapters just let me know and I shall change the format. **_

_**Thankyou so much everyone. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Piper and Leo leaped apart as Dan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" he cooed walking to piper and kissing her full on the mouth.

Leo watched, a hot bubbling feeling at the pit of his stomach, which, he knew was jealousy, began to rear its head and he turned away from the couple.

"Dan, hi." She said awkwardly trying to forget the close encounter with Leo just moments before, which had left her hot and flustered.

"Who's this?" he said looking at Leo who was pretending to measure the wall.

"That's… That's Leo, the handyman we hired. Uhmm Leo this… this is Dan my… boyfriend." She said looking down.

Dan held out his hand to Leo, which Leo hesitated to take but eventually did. "Hi nice to meet you" Dan said giving Leo a once over, obviously not liking the fact that he was a good looking man in the same house as _his _piper.

"Yeah ditto" Leo said seeing the look Dan was giving him and disliking him straight away.

"Well we better get going Piper if you want me to drop you at work." Dan said to her.

"Okay, I'm ready. Um Leo my sister Phoebe is home upstairs but she probably wont be down for a while, but if you need anything she's there. She smiled at him, as Dan started toward the door. "I'll… uhm... I'll see you later." And left with Dan.

Piper rested her head against the car window, letting the cold glass cool her down from the episode with Leo, which she was still shaken up about.

"So how long is this… Leo bloke hanging around then?" Dan said suddenly, his eyes cold.

"Huh…" Piper said still lost in her thoughts about Leo. "Oh, I don't know, a couple of weeks I guess."

His eyes became even colder. "Why so long ey?" he said sharply.

Piper looked up at him surprised… "I don't know, it's a old house… a lot to fix," she said simply.

"Yeah well… he better not try anything with you." He stated roughly.

"What?" She scoffed at him… "You cannot be serious!" She knew Dan was a jealous guy at heart but this was crazy.

He turned his glare to her, "you bet I'm serious! A strange man in your house and all."

"Gosh Dan, ill be fine. Lighten up. Leo's a good guy. He would never try anything." Although Piper wished he would have today she imagined, surprising herself and blushing at the thought.

"Yeah well make sure he doesn't, or he can answer to me." Trying to sound tough.

Piper just looked at him frowning as they pulled up outside P3 and she got out without a goodbye.

He didn't seem to care though as he sped off, with loud music roaring.

Piper sighed as she walked unlocked P3 and started her day of work. Promising herself that a certain handyman wouldn't enter her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there my lovely readers!! **_

_**Time for another update. **_

_**Thank you once again for your beautiful reviews, I cherish every one of them. **_

_**I made what would be two chapters into one so you can have more of a read. So this is two chapters in one. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**More fluffyness between our favourite couple in this chapter. **_

_**Have a good read!**_

_**Xoxo**_

Piper entered the manor at 6.30pm, utterly exhausted from her day.

On entering the manor she heard girly giggling coming from the kitchen.

Curious she started towards it as Prue came out looking irritated.

"Piper! Hey. How are you?" without waiting for a reply she said, "don't go into the kitchen… Phoebe's is being… well Phoebe… with the new handyman".

Piper stomach suddenly tightened into knots. "What's she doing?" trying to sound casual but on the inside the wanting to scream.

"Oh you know flirting obviously with him, poor guy," she giggled. "Anyway I can't take anymore so I'm going up to my room. "Night Hun," she said as she turned and started the stairs.

Piper made her way into the kitchen, telling her self that there was no reason she should feel jealous or angry with Phoebe. She, Piper was taken. She was with Dan. She loved Dan…. didn't she?

Leo was sitting on a stool in the kitchen while Phoebe made obvious attempts at wooing him, by batting her eyes and spoon-feeding him what looked like dinner she had made.

Piper noticed that Leo looked uncomfortable with the situation, which made her very happy. But she refused to accept why.

"Hey" she said simply to the both of them.

Leo heard her voice and instantly looked up and grinned. She looked gorgeous, even after a whole day of work.

"Piper, hi" Phoebe said giving her a look and indicating towards the door, silently telling her to get out.

Piper pretended to not understand and walked up to them. "How was your day Leo?"

"Good thanks… I fixed the sink." He said staring at her lips. Memories of this morning rushing back to him. He had not been able to get her off his mind all day.

Likewise with piper who had promised herself not to think of him that day couldn't help her stirring mind which kept thinking what could of happened if Dan had not walked in that morning.

"I better get going, it's getting late." Leo said, trying to stop his eyes from racking her body.

"Where are you staying?" asked Phoebe, giving him a full teeth smile.

"Oh umm I stay at hotels you know, I get jobs all around the place and I thought it would be easier for travelling." Leo said glancing quickly at Phoebe before returning his eyes to Pipers face.

"Well I've got a great idea! How about you stay here! At least as long as your working here… I mean wouldn't it be easier… not to mention cheaper!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What do you think Pipe?" she asked.

Piper mind was having a ragging battle.

Yes she wanted Leo to stay, to have him in the same house would be … interesting… but what if she couldn't resist and gave into the feeling of this morning.

Leo looked into Piper's eyes sensing some hesitation. "Piper, don't worry. I really don't mind –"

"No!" she said a little to loudly. She laughed nervously. "I mean… no… I think it would be a good idea too. I mean... it's better for you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course we are!" pipped up Phoebe.

"Now the spare room is directly across from Piper's, so she can show you up. I have to go to the library quickly. So ill see you later." She said and rested a hand a Leo's shoulder quickly before leaving.

Piper frowned at the gesture she made, and wasn't quick enough to hide that frown from Leo who looked at her curiously with a small smile on his lips. Oh those lips. Piper thought how she would like too... NO! She mentally yelled at herself. Stop these thoughts now. You're with DAN!

"So…" Piper said smiling. "Ill show you to your room" she said as she started up the stairs with Leo following closely behind.

"This is you here" Piper said leading him into the spare room. It was a nice simple room. Queen sized bed and chest of draws here and there.

"The only problem is the upstairs bathroom is still broken, until you can fix it," she said with a smile. "So you'll have to use the one that's through my room."

"Oh right, that's fine." He said. "Thanks for this Piper, really it's helping me out so much."

Piper smiled at him. "Its okay Leo, have a good sleep okay, ill see you tomorrow."

She quietly closed the door and walked across to her bedroom. That night her dreams were filled with one man. And that man wasn't the one she was currently in a relationship with.

The next morning Piper woke up glancing at her clock, it read 8.30am.

Not again!!! Why can't I ever get up on time, she thought as she flew out of bed tearing off her nightie and racing into the bathroom. But someone was already in there.

Leo froze with his toothbrush in his mouth. Piper had come barging in, wearing nothing but her lacy bra and matching knickers, her long brown hear flowing crazily around her face. She hadn't noticed him standing there yet as she started taking her bra off he gave a loud cough.

She looked up a horrified expression dawning on her face. "Leo oh my god." She said turning her back towards him. Leo got to salvage a long look at her beautiful back and long legs that seemed to go on forever until he came to his senses, giving her a quick "sorry" as he stumbled past her out the door.

Piper was so embarrassed but couldn't help the small smile on her lips and she remembered the look he had given her when she walked in.

She jumped in the shower and started getting ready for work.

Leo sat in his bedroom reminiscing the sight he had just seen. She was a stunning woman, she just took his breath away, quite literally he stopped breathing when she came into a room.

He shook his head to clear it and continued getting ready for his day.

Leo he walked down stairs to the kitchen to give Piper a really apology about this morning he stopped, as he saw Dan had Piper pinned against the wall in an embrace.

Piper broke away from Dan quickly, "Sheesh Dan, what's gotten into you?"

"I just wanted to surprise you with a moment of heat" he said with a seedy smile.

Piper forced a smile; she wasn't at all turned on by his act. A movement over to the side caught her eye, and she looked to see Leo walking quietly down the stairs trying to avoid being seen.

Piper pushed Dan off her. Dan looked frustrated by this. "Why is he always here?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, umm Leo is living here now, just while he works here." Piper was nervous under Dan's angry glare.

"Wait... WHAT?" He spat.

"Dan it's not a problem, we are just helping him out." Piper said wishing she wasn't as close as she was to him right now.

"I'm serious Piper. He better not try ANYTHING." Dan accentuated the last word.

"Dan calm down please. He is just a friend. Please can you just trust me? Now ill see you tonight okay for the new years party at P3?" Piper said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Dan huffed. "Yeah, you will."

"Okay, ill pick you up around 7 okay" she kissed him lightly on the mouth and he left.

Piper walked into the kitchen looking down with a frown on her face. Leo was sitting at the kitchen bench eating cereal.

Piper looked up and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I kinda just helped myself." Leo said cutely.

Piper smile widened at him, "well you may have to pay for it... kidding." She teased.

"Look, I hope me being here isn't causing any problems between you and Dan" Leo said looking at her with worried eyes.

Piper sighed. "He's a jealous guy, he gets jealous of any man near me. It's his nature, one that I don't like at all. Its like he doesn't even trust me. Which annoys me quite a lot." She realised she was starting to ramble.

"I'm sorry Leo you shouldn't have to listen to me go on about my life." She joked.

"No, I enjoy it... I mean I like talking to you" he said shyly looking down.

Piper smiled at him. Pulling up a stool next to him while he poured her some cereal.

"No one has poured me my cereal for about 10 years" she laughed.

He was so caring and attending to her. She really adored him.

Leo grinned. He loved doing things for her. "Well while I'm here you can get used to me pouring you cereal every day, and what ever else you need, I'm here. Even if it's just to talk, I mean we're becoming friends aren't we," He said with a laugh. Wishing so much that they were more than that.

Piper laughed. "Yeah... yeah I guess we are, aren't we, lucky you" she joked.

"Oh lucky me hey?" he asked getting a playful look in his eye. He started to tickle her around her sides.

Piper was laughing uncontrollably. She was so ticklish. She ran free from his grasp and sprinted off into the lounge room, with Leo hot on her heels.

He grabbed her from behind and they fell onto the lounge, both laughing hysterically.

Leo was laying on top of Piper… their bodies' touching at every point.

Piper laughing slowly subsided as she looked up into his green orbs.

Leo could feel her heartbeat quicken against his chest, as his own was doing.

They had never been in a more intimate position.

They looked into each other's eyes, breathing hard.

Leo slowly started to close the distance between their lips when…BRING BRING. Both jumping at the sudden sound of the phone.

The moment was broken and Leo detached him self off Piper and walked out of the room without a word.

Piper laid on the lounge while she watched Leo leave and mentally kicked herself. What was she doing! Was she insane!

The phone kept ringing and she forced herself to get up and answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.., pfft I wish! Hehe. **_

_**Thanks once again for the reviews. I thought time for another update, so enjoy! **_

That night Piper came home and started getting ready for the party at P3, she had purposely avoided seeing Leo as she entered the house still embarrassed about the episode this morning.

In her room Piper held up two dresses she had, one was a cute red dress, knee length that she had had for a while now. The other was a new one that was a tight, mid thigh length, strappy black dress.

Which would Leo like she wondered. Then blushed thinking about how she would like him to take it off.

She choose the black one. Time to be daring she thought. She accessorised with silver high heels and silver necklace and earrings.

When she was finally done doing her hair and makeup she went downstairs.

Leo was down stairs fixing the front door as he heard her coming down the stairs; he glanced up at her quickly before doing a double take.

His mouth dropped open. She looked amazing and … and so sexy.

He couldn't help the stirring feelings that were starting low in his belly, and even lower than his belly.

"Hi Leo, I'm off have a good night." She said smiling, knowing that he was mentally undressing her with his eyes. Which he most certainly was.

Leo stuttered to regain any sense of thoughts other than those legs, those hips, which the dress hugged perfectly, those breasts which were hiding under layers of fabric up to her face which was wearing a cheeky smile.

"Ah…ahh… right, yes, sure, have…umm…have fun." He said trying to keep his eyes focused on hers and not travelling downwards.

Piper loved how he was looking at her. No one had ever made her feel so sexy with just a look. "Why don't you come?" She asked him.

"Oh I … I don't kno –" Leo started.

"Come on Leo, you said we were friends, and I'm inviting you. So come." She said giving him a seductive smile.

Leo couldn't resist. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Great!" She said leaning up and kissing him slowly on the cheek.

She didn't know why. But she felt frisky and playful.

"See ya later." She whispered next to his ear. Then left.

Leo stood there, heart beating extremely fast for several minutes before coming to his senses and whipping off his shirt and heading to the shower.

He was _definitely _going to this party!

Piper took the elevator up to Dan's apartment, she was an hour early but she had to do some things at the club before the party started. She got her key out and unlocked the door. "Hey Dan, sorry I'm so early but –"

What she saw made her heart stop beating.

Naked Dan. Naked woman. In bed. In bed together. Moaning and groaning.

Dan gasped and looked up at her.

Tears sprung into her eyes. "You bastard!" she screamed and ran from the apartment, down the fire stairs and out to her car. Tears streamed down her face. That arse hole! That complete jerk! How could he do this to her?

She was angry. No, not angry. Furious. Furious and hurt.

She speed all the way to P3. She was going to this party. That jerk was not going to ruin her night, no matter how upset she was feeling.

She walked into P3 and spotted the liquor. Excellent, she thought. She didn't want to feel right now. She wanted to feel numb. Anything to take away the hurt and pain.

One, two, three shots. One after the other. She started feeling fuzzy inside. Four, Five, six shots. Her head started spinning as she kept drinking and drinking and drinking…

Leo walked into P3 excited to see Piper. He glanced around hoping to see the vivacious brunette.

Suddenly woof whistling and shouts started up. He turned to see a woman up on the bar dancing, extremely sexily he thought. Her hips swayed with the fast music, her long hair flowing around her back. The woman turned and it was none other than Piper! His mouth fell open for the second time that night. What? Why? When? How? He couldn't believe this.

She kept dancing with her eyes closed and men tried to reach up and touch her. Piper stopped dancing, she opened her eyes and saw Leo and smiled. Suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out and fell from the bar toward the crowd. Leo ran forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

He quickly carried the unconscious piper out of P3 and up to his car where he gently placed her in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on her. He noticed she was cold and took off his jacket and laid it on her.

He smiled at her. Even an unconscious piper was gorgeous.

He hopped into the front seat and started driving back to the manor.

As he pulled up at the manor he got out and opened the passenger door, picking piper up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly inhaling his scent.

He smiled as he walked them up the stairs and into her room. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. He planted a kiss on her head and went to leave when he felt a hand holding his.

He looked down to see piper looking up at him. He sat down on the bed next to her. She has tears in her eyes. "He's been cheating on me." She said suddenly. Leo looked at her with wide eyes. Piper laughed but not with humour, with spite. "Yeap, I caught him when I went to his apartment, right in the middle of it. Some blonde chick wrapped around him."

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Piper, I'm… I'm so sorry," he said earnestly.

"Hmm…" Pipers hummed as her eyes closed.

Leo went to leave but found Piper still holding onto his hand. Her eyes were open once again. "Don't leave me. Please just… just stay with me tonight." She said to him.

Piper pulled him down and he laid beside her under the blankets. She turned her back towards him and pulled his arm over her hip.

Leo's face was in her hair, and he could smell her intoxicating scent. This felt so right to him. They fitted together as one.

With these thoughts, Leo closed his eyes as sleep took him over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed yadda yadda yadda! (piper fans would get that! Hehe)**_

_**Hey ya'll... Haha… I was extremely bored on this rainy day so decided to update! Our favourite couple get a little frisky here. Haha. So enjoy it!**_

_**Please review! It would mean the world to me!**_

_**LeoPiper4ever: **__**Thanks for reviewing! In answer to your question Leo had a shower at Pipers place because he is temporarily living there. It happened in the previous chapter I think. Hope that helps! **_

_**Have a good read!**_

Piper woke up the next morning; the first thing she noticed was her head hurt. A lot. The next thing she noticed was a heavy weight on her hip. She slowly turned to see Leo sleeping soundly next to her. He looked extremely cute with his ruffled hair and heaving breathing.

Oh god she thought. She looked down under the covers. Please say we didn't….

"See something you like?" Leo said suddenly.

Piper gasped, and looked up to see Leo smirking down at her.

"Oh umm… no... I was just umm checking." Piper stuttered.

"Checking? For?" Leo said quite amused.

"Well… I don't really have a lot of … memories from last night so I was checking that we had...clothes…on." Piper said quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Leo smirked at her. "I see." He leant over a pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Piper breathing quickened at the gesture. Her body felt like it was on fire. As did Leo's.

He leant over and whispered in her ear, "believe me, if we did ...do something, you would definitely remember it, no matter how drunk you were." Leo smiled mischievously.

Piper slowly looked up into his eyes and smiled, cheeks flushed, subconsciously holding onto his shirt.

They locked eyes and slowly came together. The first touch of her lips on his set their skin on fire. The kiss was gentle and sweet and everything they could have expected.

Leo pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could see the same passion and desire that was reflected in his eyes.

The heat between the two hit breaking point, Leo let out a strangled groan and roughly pulled Piper too him, smashing his lips against hers. Piper kissed him back with the same intensity.

She felt like she was floating, her heart was on fire. She felt so many wonderful sensations that she had never experienced before.

Leo traced her bottom lip with is tongue, silently begging for entry, which she happily granted to him. There tongues entered into a furious battle of dominance, swirling together in a fiery passion. Leo pulled piper even closer to him. Both of them trying to get as close to each other as possible. Piper tangled her legs between Leo's, their aching need bumping together momentarily.

Piper let out a moan and pushed herself on top of Leo straddling him. She looked down at him smiling seductively. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, kissing each part of skin that was exposed. Piper noticed the growing bulge in his pants and grinned, she slowly unzipped his pants and softly rubbed her hand against it through his boxers.

Leo moaned loudly and flipped them over. He peeled her dress down off her shoulders exposing her black lacy bra underneath.

He started lavishing her breast through the fabric of her bra. Piper moaned in response running her hands through his hair.

Leo moved down her body and slowly started to lift her dress up, revealing the matching black lacy knickers underneath. He grinned. Leo rubbed his hands up and down her soft legs. Leaving little kisses on every spot of skin.

They're desire and need for each other was uncontrollable. Piper wanted Leo right now. She had wanted him since she had first set eyes on him and finally they were going to give in to those needs.

Piper moaned again, "Oh Leo," as he kissed and nibbled at her thighs. Leo looked up from her legs and grinned mischievously, and started licking her through her underwear. Piper arched her body in response, feeling all the breath leave her. She kept running her hands through his hair, holding him down against her.

Just as Leo went to pull her underwear down to reveal her secret spot the phone on Piper's bedside counter rang. "Just leave it the machine will pick it up", Leo said huskily wanting to continue their escapade.

Piper smiled down at him, heart pounding franticly and nodded. Leo continued kissing her inner thighs bringing the heat of the moment back up again, when a familiar and unwanted voice was heard coming out of the answering machine.

"Hi… Piper... Its Dan." Leo felt Piper go rigid beneath him, so he stopped what he was doing and laid his head on her thigh.

"Look… I know I have no right to call, but I really want to see you. I'm so sorry hunny. I never meant to do it I was stupid. Please… can we talk face to face? Can you meet me at my apartment in half an hour? … I love you." He hung up.

Piper and Leo laid in silence, Piper dress still pulled down at the top and riding high at the bottom, and Leo with his shirt unbuttoned and pants still unzipped.

"Leo… I …I have to go," Piper said quietly.

Leo looked up at her with hurt and angry eyes, "what! Why?" he said roughly.

"I just… we have to talk about it." Piper said biting her bottom lip.

Leo pushed off her legs and stood up next to the bed. "Oh right so when Dan calls you come running ey?"

Piper put her hands to her temple in frustration, "of course not Leo! I just have to sort this out with him."

Leo scoffed, "I knew it, I knew it. "

Piper looked up at him confused, "what! What did you know?" she asked impatiently.

"That you were just using me as a rebound! A little play thing to get back at Dan for cheating on you!!" Leo yelled angrily.

Angry tears welled into Piper's eyes, as she stood from the bed. "How dare you! How dare you suggest that I would use you! That I would mess around with any man that I could! That I was some sort of slut! She screeched at him.

Leo felt guilty already, "I... I didn't mean tha –" Leo tried to say.

"No get out! Get out of my room! I don't want to see you!" Piper yelled tears streaming down her face.

Leo left quickly as Piper slammed the door behind him.

He couldn't believe that 10 minutes ago they were both on cloud nine in each other's arms, yet now she didn't want to even look at him.

He felt guilty for saying those things. He didn't mean them. He was just frustrated that she was leaving to see_ him_, that complete and utter scumbag.

Piper sat on her bed in her ruffled dress crying silently. She was absolutely furious at Leo. Yet she already missed his presence.

She quickly got changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt and left to go deal with Dan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello there my lovely readers. I'm very sad to say this is the last chapter of my first fanfic 'Halliwell and the Handyman". So I hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thankyou all you your beautiful reviews. It gives me such joy to read them! **_

_**Hopefully I can write another Piper/Leo fic soon! They are the **__**best**__** kind! Am I right? Hehe. **_

_**So thanks again guys! **_

_**Lot of love. xx**_

A lot later that day Leo left his room to go find Piper to apologise, but the only person home was Phoebe who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Hey Phoebe, do you know were Piper is?" he asked, secretly praying she wasn't still with Dan somewhere. Did Piper forgive Dan? Did they get back together? Please god no he thought.

Without looking up she answered, "oh she's at the town fair with Prue, it's just down the street."

"Right thanks." He answered her turning.

"Oh and Leo", Phoebe said finally looking up from her book. "Her favourite flowers are roses. Good luck." She smiled at him.

Leo smiled back and left the house making a detour on the way to pick up some roses.

As he entered the loud and crazy fair he was stumped on how he was going to find Piper in all of this.

There were hundreds of people, loud music and stalls and rides set up all over the place.

Piper stood with Prue in the line for the Ferris wheel talking.

"I can't believe what has happened to you in like the last 24 hours." Prue said with wide eyes. "I mean, you find Dan cheating, you yell, you scream, you get wasted, you end up in the arms of the handy man! Then you fight with him over Dan, and now your not speaking to each other." Prue said with a laugh. "I thought my life was complicated."

"Prue this sisterly talk isn't working. Aren't you supposed to make me feel better not worse?" Piper said with a glare.

Prue smiled. "I'm sorry kid, I was just teasing you."

Piper rubbed her eyes with tiredness.

"Next" Said the man at the Ferris wheel taking tickets.

Leo was scanning the area for Piper; this was impossible, he thought.

Just then he saw the long, brown hair he had grown to love getting onto a seat on the Ferris wheel. He raced over and grabbed Prue's shoulder before she sat down. "Do you mind if I…." he said indicating to the seat next to Piper. Prue nodded and he sat down, placing the rose in her lap.

Piper looked down at the rose, then at Leo quickly then turned away as the ride started.

"Piper … listen. I never meant to hurt you. I was –" he cut off as their carriage stopped at the very top of the wheel.

Down below Prue was handing a 20-dollar note to the manager of the ferris wheel. "Just keep them up there for awhile to work things out." She said winking.

Leo was starting to breath hard. "Why … why have we stopped?" he said in a panicked voice.

Piper looked at him and saw he was nervous. "I don't know… wait… are… are you afraid of heights?" she asked him shocked.

"Terrified." He replied closing his eyes, as if it would help.

He turned to her with his eyes still firmly closed. "Piper, as I was saying, I really am sorry. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said those things I didn't mean them at all, and as soon as I said them I wish I could have taken them back." He said to her. Leo strained to say the next part though it hurt him like a knife in the ribs, "and… and I want you to know, that whatever your decision with Dan was today, if your back as a couple, I respect you and support you, because I would never want to lose our friendship."

Piper watched him the whole time he was speaking. Smiling slightly to herself at the way his eyes were jammed shut. "Leo… thankyou. I know you didn't mean those things, and I know I over reacted. A lot." She smiled. "And it really means a lot to me, that you would never want to stop talking even if I went back to Dan."

Leo's heart sank. So she was back with him. "Of course Piper, never. I would always want to be your friend. No matter what." He said trying not to get choked up over the sadness he was feeling.

"Well, I feel the same way. But, just to let you know, I didn't get back together with Dan." She said. Leo lifted his head in shock. "I would never go back to someone who had cheated on me." She continued.

Leo was extremely happy, that he wanted to cheer, but instead he tried to stay cool and casual as he replied, "oh well, yeah I mean, that's a good decision… yeah." He said smiling, still with his eyes closed.

Piper grinned. "So you don't like heights, well there's something I learned about you today."

Leo laughed nervously, still aware that they were very high.

"Maybe you should do something to take you mind off it." Piper said glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ha, we are 50 feet up in the air, what could possibly take my mind off –"

Leo got cut off by a soft pair of lips upon his own.

Leo's eyes snapped open to see Piper slowly pull away.

"Well that definitely worked." Leo said still recovering from the shock.

Piper laughed heartedly and kissed him again, as Leo kissed back with all his heart. Their tongues swirled together as their carriage rocked slowly as it descended. Leo broke away slowly and held her sides of her face in his hands starring into her big brown eyes.

"Piper Halliwell, I think I'm in love with you." He said seriously.

Piper's eyes widened before a smile crept to her mouth. "Well that's good, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too." She said grinning at him.

Leo heart was doing flip-flops. He couldn't be happier than he was in that moment. As could Piper. She felt love radiating out of her skin for this man.

Leo kissed her again with all the love and passion he felt. Piper kissed back hungrily.

Leo felt there carriage stop at the bottom and pulled away from Piper momentarily, to hand the ferris wheel manager a 5 dollar note and say to him,"a couple more times round please." Piper laughed, Leo wanted to stay on a ride he absolutely feared, if it meant he could stay in Piper's arms.

Leo pulled her back into his embrace as the wheel started spinning around once more.


End file.
